1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including variable resistors and methods of fabricating the semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are considered as important elements in the electronic industry owing to their small sizes, multi-functions, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices can be classified into semiconductor memory devices configured to store logic data, semiconductor logic devices configured to process logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including memory elements and logic elements. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, and flash memory devices are known as semiconductor memory devices.
With the trend towards higher speed operation and lower power consumption of electronic devices, semiconductor memory devices built into these electronic devices may be required to be faster in read/write operations and lower in operation voltage. Research has been conducted to develop new semiconductor memory devices satisfying such demands. As a result, phase change memory devices, resistive memory devices, and magnetic memory devices have been proposed. In addition, the highly-developed electronic industry requires more reliable semiconductor memory devices. However, as semiconductor memory devices are highly integrated, manufacturing reliable semiconductor memory devices may be more difficult. Thus, much research is being conducted to develop reliable semiconductor memory devices.